This invention relates to the field of recording television programs, specifically automatically eliminating television commercials from the recorded program without requiring the television broadcaster to provide a fade or other special signal to indicate the start and end of commercials.
Another aspect of this inventions relates to starting a recorder when a desired program starts instead of at a pre-programmed time. This aspect allows recording entire shows when the television station is running late due to a sports or news event.